Is it wrong to love my brother's mortal enemy?
by Altair's sister
Summary: Keikantora is a pureblood princess of the Kuran family, she gets taken to Cross academy by her big brother and while there she makes a big mistake: She falls in love. With a vampire hunter, and not just any hunter: her brother's nemisis, being a purebloods enemy is dangerous, being a purebloods lover is worse...what happens when you are both? ZeroxOC YukixKaname implied
1. Chapter 0 OC Info

First name: Keikantora (strong and fierce tiger)

Last name: Kuran

Species: Pureblood vampire

Appearance: dark crimson eyes, dark brown hair (waist-length), same height as Aidou

Personality: regal, calm, strong willed.

Abilities: all regular pureblood powers, can mimic the vampire powers from anyone she touches and can even take them away from that vampire for as long as she is touching them, She can temporarily absorb powers and abilities from vampire hunters and even humans (she has more powers but I'm not telling right now!)

Likes: defiant, strong willed people who treat her like a normal person, her brother, running, climbing trees and buildings

Dislikes: slave-like people who have a weak will, vampire hunters,

Romantic interests: someone strong willed, who loves her for who she is rather than what she can do

Anything else you need to know?

These ~ ~ with words in between mean thinking to someone else, these ' ' with words in between mean thinking to yourself, and these { } with words in between means a dream

In my story, when a pureblood bites another vampire (not counting another pureblood), they are likely to fall under their command, this is because of their fangs, some vampires are resistant to this power, able to defy them sometimes, but not always, rarely, there is a vampire that is completely unaffected by this, this pureblood can bite them as many times as they like.

Also in my story, Haruka and Juri Kuran (Kaname and Keikan's parents) are not dead, they just wanted their kids to go to cross academy.

Another thing (sorry!) Keikantora can't tell the difference between 'dream' dreams and 'prediction' dreams.


	2. Chapter 1 Conflicting emotions

I opened my eyes and yawned, the day class were making a racket, I peeked out my curtains and looked disdainfully at the girls 'damn humans' I thought 'some of us want to sleep!' I got dressed, I had sensitive vampire ears, I would never get to sleep with those girls screaming, I wandered out of my room and collided with my brother

"looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake" he murmured

"Shut up Kaname" I stuck my tongue out and he raised an eyebrow

"what ARE you wearing?"

"Clothes" I was wearing a short white dress and white boots to match

"alright, who's the guy?" Kaname asked suspiciously "I need to know so I can kill him"

"jeez, Kaname, theres no guy, I just want to wear this" he nodded

"If you're going into town, look out for vampire hunters, they might leap at the chance to take one of us" I rolled my eyes

"Kaname? I'm a pureblood too, I think I can defend against a few vampire hunters" he went on his way and I walked out the back gate, this was my first term at the famous cross academy, I had stayed over the holidays to familiarize myself with living here, but I had stayed in the moon dorms, I waited under a tree near the school gate as the students walked in, the guardians ushered them in, a girl with short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, I knew her, but she didn't know me, and a boy with messy silver hair and amethyst eyes, I could sense that the boy was a vampire, and a vampire hunter, the boy wandered near me and he looked at me, I met his gaze unblinkingly, he blinked rapidly and tried to cover his expression with one of hate

"vampire" he growled, I met his eyes calmly

"hunter" I stood and Yuki trotted over

"I didn't know we were getting a new student" she chirped

"She's one of them" spat the boy darkly, Yuki looked annoyed at his tone, she walked up to me and shook my hand

"I'm Yuki!" I nodded, she didn't realize that I knew that already, she turned her head to the boy "this is Zero, he isn't very friendly" Zero shot her a dark look and stalked off, Yuki watched

"so what's your name?" she asked

"Keikantora, most call me Keikan" I heard Ruka, Kaname was using her to call me with her mind

~Keikan-sama! Please return to the moon dorms!~ I left Yuki and walked to the moon dorms.

Zero's POV

I helped Yuki usher the day class into the gates, they were chattering and made one hell of a racket, when they finally left, I started walking to my dorm, I stopped when I noticed white in the greens and browns of the forest lining the school, I looked over and saw a girl, she was so amazingly beautiful, I was drawn to her, even though I could sense she was a pureblood, she had long brown hair and was wearing a short white dress, I blinked furiously and awoke from the trance that her beauty had put me in, I scowled at her, but she kept her eyes locked on mine, it was like she wasn't seeing me, like she was looking inside me, like she knew my thoughts, I tried to say something, tried to tell her that she was beautiful, tried to at least ask her name, but instead...

"vampire" I growled 'real smooth Zero' I berated myself silently, she kept her calm eyes on me, blinking calmly, lazily

"hunter" she replied simply, as if we were trading a greeting, she stood up and I noted she was slightly shorter than me, Yuki trotted over

"I didn't know we were getting a new student" _I_ didn't know what was going on with me

"she's one of them" I spat, Yuki gave me a look and shook the beautiful girls hand

"I'm Yuki!" the girl nodded and Yuki looked at me "this is Zero, he isn't very friendly" I glared at her and walked away, straining my ears to hear their conversation

"so what's your name?" Yuki asked

"Keikantora, most call me Keikan" came the reply, she had a voice like a harp, smooth, quiet and musical. 'Keikan' I thought dreamily.

Keikan's POV

I entered the moon dorms, saw Kaname, and sat with him

"yes brother?" he looked at me

"You have met the guardians?" I nodded and he shut his eyes "I want you to stay away from him Keikan" I lifted an eyebrow

"Zero?"

"Yes, he hates our kind, especially purebloods"

"Oh but I wanted to be best friends with a vampire hunter (!)" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, I hit Kaname gently on the forehead "just how dumb do you think I am?" he grew playful

"You want me to answer that?" I rolled my eyes

"Bite me" he grinned

"don't tempt me" I used my nail to cut my arm and waved it in front of his face

"I'm tempting yoouu" I said in a singsong voice, he leaped forward and sank his teeth into my arm, I shoved him playfully and he left me alone, licking blood from his lips

"can't follow your own rules?" I teased, his playful smile dropped as he became serious

"where is everyone?" I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, the only vampires I could smell were Kaname, myself, and an aristocrat named Takuma Ichijo, I moved to the door

"I'll find them" he nodded and looked me in the eye

"remember: stay. Away. From. Kiryu" I rolled my eyes

"last I checked, I don't fraternize with hunters" I left the moon dorms and walked onto the grounds, it was a warm night, I wandered aimlessly through the grounds and heard a voice

"you know, I think you're kind of cocky, Zero Kiryu" I recognized the voice, it belonged to Hanabusa Aidou, an aristocrat, I hurried towards the sound and found myself confronted with a semi-circle of vampires, all looking at Zero, I walked up behind Hanabusa, they were all too caught up in the mood to notice my terrifying aura, Kain Akatsuki had set fire to a tree branch, and Hanabusa was slowly pushing jagged ice towards Zero, he pulled out a gun, anti-vampire, I sensed, and readied to fire, I put a hand firmly on Hanabusa's shoulder, the ice stopped where it was, Zero lowered his gun, Kain rid the tree of the fire, trying to act innocent, Hanabusa slowly turned his head to me, fear evident in his eyes

"Keikantora-sama!" he gasped, I dug my nails into his shoulder and he threw back his head in a silent cry of pain, I let go of him and looked around the circle angrily

"what is going on here?" Hanabusa answered

"Keikantora-sama...he was rude to Kaname-sama" I narrowed my eyes

"and that excuses you for your actions?" he lowered his gaze in shame, I continued, unfazed "tell me, I am constantly rude to Kaname, why have I not received the same treatment?" they all averted their eyes, guilty and ashamed "you WILL be returning to the dorms, Kaname will deal with you" I ordered, they all filed past me, I absorbed Kain's fire power and grabbed Hanabusa's arm as he tried to leave, I pulled him aside, not letting go of his arm, I scolded him in harsh tones

"and if I find you picking a fight with ANYONE again, there will be consequences" I finished, my hand heated up and started burning his skin, he nodded fearfully and left, I noticed him rub his arm, already starting to heal, but still red and blistered, I turned to Zero

"I'm sorry about them, I'll try to make them behave themselves in future" Zero nodded and looked at the ground

"about earlier...I'm sorry" he muttered, I raised an eyebrow, he looked up and composed his face, I cocked my head and looked intently into his eyes.

Zero's POV

Keikantora was gazing into my eyes, her eyes are amazing, they are such a dark red, they are almost brown, she then left, my heart raced, pureblood or not, I was attracted to her like any vampire to blood 'idiot!' I told myself 'she's a pureblood!' another part of me joined in 'a beautiful, dangerous pureblood...' I shook my head and returned to patrols

'if she's a pureblood, then she would be Kuran's!'

'But I would be able to tell...'

'She is obviously Kuran's lover' I told myself firmly 'besides, even if she isn't, a pureblood would never care for a level d' I couldn't get Keikan out of my thoughts.

Keikan's POV

I returned to the moon dorms, when I entered, Kaname was finishing handing out punishments to the aristocrats, he turned when he saw me

"there you are, what did you do to Hanabusa?" I smiled and held up my hand, setting it alight, the flames danced down to my wrist, but stopped there

"are you finished with them Kaname?" he nodded and I stood in front of the aristocratic vampires, I spoke "while you are all together, I would like to use my power" several of the vampires flinched or made another sign of fear, I shook my head "you do not need to be afraid, I will simply mimic your aristocratic powers" I inclined my head towards Kain "like I did to you Kain" he nodded and I touched each vampires shoulder in turn, absorbing and mimicking their powers, I finished

"thank you, you may leave now" I sat back down next to Kaname

"Keikan, I heard the entire story from Hanabusa" I shrugged

"So?"

"so, I told you to stay away from Kiryu" he growled, I rolled my eyes

"Kaname, all I did was stop the others from starting a fight, and probably getting themselves killed" he looked away

"very well" he seemed to notice the time "you should get ready for class, Keikan" I nodded and walked to my room, just as grand as Kaname's, I tossed my dress onto my bed and fumbled with the blouse, I cut myself on one of the decorations on the uniform and cursed quietly, I licked my finger and finished getting ready, Kaname was right, it was class time by the time I was ready, we walked to class, I pretended to listen to the old vampire talking, but my head was buried in a book, my brother would never approve, but I had a love for human books, I especially enjoyed reading vampire novels, humans have such an imagination, garlic? Sunlight? It was always a laugh to look at how humans see us. The next day was a convenient weekend (it seems term started on a Friday!).

Zero's POV

I wandered into the stables and saw the weirdest thing, a shaggy black wolf was curled up on the hay where I normally lie, the strangest thing of all, was that the horses were not bothered by this at all, I crouched next to the wolf, it opened one lazy eye, it was such a dark red it was almost brown, I rested my hand in the soft black fur on its side

"hello, beautiful" I murmured to the wolf, it spoke with the voice like a harp;

"easy tiger, you're supposed to ask me out first" I went red and the wolf transformed into Keikan, in answer to the quizzical look on my face, she said

"all purebloods can transform" I looked away and she laughed, it sounded like gentle wind chimes "oh don't worry, people have done much more embarrassing things then that before" I could imagine what she was referring to

"what are you doing here?" I asked angrily, she shrugged

"I like to lie here, it's comforting" I felt a stab of pain, she looked me in the eyes, before I could resist, she pressed a blood tablet against my lips, which, at her touch, opened, letting the it fall onto my tongue, it tasted disgusting, but I still let it dissolve in my mouth, I swallowed the watery liquid that it became, her eyes never left mine.

* * *

**Note from the author: Hey all, this is the first chapter of the first fanfic ive ever written! reveiws annd messages are more than welcome, but i wont be making any changes, i dont doubt you all have awesome advice, but i kinda wrote this story months ago, so...ANYWAY ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 2 Our battle begins

Keikan's POV

Valentine 's Day

I was in the stables, lying in an arch on the hay, I liked the hay, liked the smell of it, I had some valentine's day presents hidden in my fur, I was waiting for Zero, I knew he would come, to escape the fan girls, I lifted my muzzle into the air and closed my eyes, enjoying the light coming in from the setting sun, as I had predicted, Zero came in, looking dreary

~hello, vampire hunter~ since using my power to absorb the powers of the night class, I could communicate using my thoughts, it looked comical and ridiculous for human words to be formed with a wolves long muzzle

"those fan girls" he sighed. I became 'human' and he took my place, sitting in the hay, I glanced around and shrugged inwardly, I gently tossed a box of chocolates into his lap, he looked up and I smiled at the look on his face

"here, stupid" I said before walking off, I transformed outside and napped in a tree near the moon dorms

"yeah the wolf fits right in" came Kaname's sarcastic voice, I opened my eyes and looked at him

~oh yeah! Of course!~ he tossed a small box up to me, I caught it in my jaw and smiled a wolfey grin, I knocked a different box off the branch next to me, Kaname caught it

~happy valentine's day bro~ I thought to him and he smiled. I went back into the stables when Zero was gone and went back into the hay, someone had added fresh hay, I rolled in, completely covering all but my wet, black nose, I heard footsteps and smelt Zero, he sighed and sat in the hay, he was right in front of me, but never noticed me, I was arched around him, he looked at a little box in his hand and sighed again, I looked at the box, on it, was one word; Keikantora, I could smell chocolate, I closed my eyes again and pretended I wasn't there, Zero left eventually, I climbed out of the hay and settled on top again, I inhaled deeply, I could smell Zero, the scent attracted me, I closed my eyes, the only physical thing about me that didn't change when I transformed, I kept thinking about Zero 'am I falling for him? More importantly, am I leading him on?' I reflected on the events that had happened since I met Zero 'oh by fang and claw!' I thought (the saying "by fang and claw" is just an exclamation, like oh my god!), 'I AM in love with him!' I shook my head, my black shaggy fur dancing, I let out a yawn, I didn't get a lot of sleep in the dorms 'well, the horses won't mind if I nap a little here' I thought, I closed my eyes and made another wolfey yawn, I settled my head into the hay and began to dream

_{...I was in the stables with Zero, our lips were glued together, he caressed my cheek and pushed his tongue into my mouth, my hands were on his chest, he touched my hands and leaned forward a little, I moaned and an enraged voice rang through the night _

_"what is going on here?" I broke the kiss and turned to see my brother, Zero hugged me protectively and I tried to make amends _

_"K-Kaname, it's not what it looks like" he paid no attention _

_"You don't fraternize with hunters? I can't believe I trusted you, Keikan"_

_"And I can't believe you said that!" I growled, Kaname narrowed his eyes _

_"get back to the dorms. NOW" he spoke slowly, I shook with rage and shouted _

_"just because you're older, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" Kaname became red with rage and Zero stood in front of me protectively _

_"get out of the way!" Kaname snarled _

_"I'm not going to let you hurt Keikan" Zero snarled back _

_"Zero look out!" I cried, Kaname grabbed Zero by the neck and slammed him against the wall, slowly strangling him _

_"I told you to get out of the way" Kaname growled, Zeros face became strained, Kaname was slowly crushing his windpipe, killing him, I ran up to Kaname _

_"leave him alone!" I grabbed his arm and burned it, his skin became red and blistered, Zero mustered all the breath he could _

_...Keikan..." he dropped to the floor...}_

I woke, my sides heaving, I let out a low whimper, most of my dreams are predictions, visions of the future, I let my heart calm, and my breathing slow, I saw a small box, it had my name on it, I sniffed and the sweet scent of chocolate met my black nose, along with another scent, tantalizing and sweeter, it was Zeros scent, I smiled with my eyes, I was right, Zero had fallen for me, I curled up around the paw-sized case, resting my head on my tail, and being careful to make sure my warm fur didn't melt the chocolate inside, I sniffed again, Zero was near the stables 'he probably wants to see my reaction' I thought, I closed my eyes but looked through my eyelashes, Zero came in, he looked at me for a long time and smiled, he stroked my cheek, I opened my eyes and he turned three shades of red, caught in the act

"um...sorr-sorry..." he muttered, stumbling over his words, I stood 'I can't change the future' I thought to myself, I changed to my normal form and advanced, he flinched slightly, I smiled, I kissed him gently on the cheek, he gasped and his eyes widened, I looked at him and spoke

"Zero...I think I might love you" he blinked rapidly, his breathing was shaky, Kaname would flip, but...why did this feel so...natural? Like it's supposed to happen, Zero looked more composed now;

"um...what about Kaname"

"what about him?"

"He won't be very happy" I lifted an eyebrow

"Not all purebloods couple between kin" he looked shocked

"what?" I smirked

"You don't know my last name, do you?" he shook his head "my last name is Kuran" his eyes widened to double their usual size

"you mean..." I nodded

"I'm Kaname's sister, why else would he be so protective?" he stepped back and I turned into a wolf, I trotted and turned at the door

~oh and Zero?~ I thought to him, he looked at me ~thank you...for the chocolates~ I smiled with my eyes and he smiled back, it was a smile that showed everything he was feeling, embarrassment, shock, longing, sadness, and many other emotions, I left the stable and trotted back to the dorms, I hid the chocolates in my room and leaped out the window, landing softly on my feet, I set off at a brisk run and went into the forest, weaving through trees, I noticed the moon, it was full, I smirked inwardly and leaped onto a jagged boulder, I tilted my head back and howled, I heard real wolves howling along, many misunderstand the meaning of a wolves howl, they think it is simply a call to their pack, but it is so much more, a howl is a song, a way to pour your heart out through your lips, a way to release your true feelings, I howled love, I howled longing, I howled hope.

Zero's POV

My mind was racing 'Keikan...kissed me?' I looked into the night sky, I heard a lone wolf howling, I knew that wolf was Keikan, her voice would never change, wolf or not, she always had a voice like a harp, a voice you would expect to hear from an angel, I wandered to the sound, it was deep in the forest, I saw a pack of grey wolves, gathered around a harshly jagged boulder, they were all howling along, quietly, so that the main sound was the midnight black wolf standing on the boulder, I looked at her eyes, they were squinted at the moon, but unmistakably dark red, I listened as the howls faded, Keikan's were the last to fade to nothing, the wolves left, Keikan kept staring at the moon, I figured she hadn't noticed me yet...

~attracted by my cries?~ the voice was in my mind, even without ears I would be able to 'hear' it, I smiled and walked out into the clearing where she stood, I gazed up at her, one could tell that she was a pureblood, she stood regally, confidently, she looked back at me and leaped down, changing to her normal form as she flew, once she landed in front of me, she was in her normal form, I stood, frozen

"what did you want to say?" she murmured, I smiled a little

"it's not what I wanted to SAY, so much as what I wanted to DO" she cocked her head, I stepped closer, she was so beautiful, so, so beautiful, I cradled her seemingly delicate face, not forgetting that her name means 'fierce and strong tiger', I moved slowly, giving her plenty of time to push me away, to reject me, she didn't, I leaned in, our lips met, she seemed like she was expecting this, I drew back and looked at her face, she smiled, her face giving the illusion of weakness, but her eyes revealing her true powers 'what are you thinking, Keikan?' I wondered 'am I in your mind?' she nuzzled my cheek, closing her eyes, I inhaled the scent coming from her neck, so amazing, so sweet, so tempting. I closed my eyes, getting drunk on the scent of her neck, I felt her lips part, she wanted to say something, but she closed them again, drawing away again first

"Zero, I know what you crave" I looked down, I thought she was going to make me take another blood tablet, she made two neat holes in her neck with her nails, surprising me and drawing blood, her blood smelled even better than her neck, I couldn't take my eyes away, I couldn't bite her, if I did, I was more than likely to lose control, to kill her

"no" I turned away

"Zero, take it from me, the best way to slow your fall to level e is to take my blood!" she growled, I grabbed her waist and held her arms down by instinct, I sank my fangs into her neck, moaning in pleasure as her sweet blood hit my tongue, it was the best thing I had ever tasted, I didn't want to look at her memories, it was another vampire instinct, but to my mind's eye, nothing appeared, she had hidden her memories from any attackers, the only memories I could see were the ones happening at that moment, and even in those, I couldn't tell her thoughts or feelings, only images, which disappeared after a few seconds, she moved a little

"stop now...Zero" she murmured, I tried, but I no longer controlled my body, she spoke again, firmer "Zero..." I bit her harder, drank more, I wanted her to say my name again, to whisper it, longingly, lustfully...she touched my chest

"I'm sorry...Zero" I felt the skin around my mouth warm up, it didn't bother me, it kept heating, heating, heating, it became like fire! My lips burned, my tongue seared, I finally threw myself off her with a cry of pain, I looked at her neck, she was holding two fingers over my bite marks and I could see that her skin was fading from red to its normal colour, she had burned me

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do" she looked at the ground, I closed my eyes

"that doesn't matter, are you all right?" she smiled

"it'll take more than that to hurt me"

"I'm sorry for losing control" she raised an eyebrow and took her hand away from her neck, making sure that none of her blood stained her snowy white dress

"don't apologize Zero, you have resisted the level e for so long, it's not your fault that you can't control the urge for blood" I watched her eyes carefully

"How do you know so much?" I asked, she put a finger next to my eye

"your eyes tell you more in a minute..." she touched my lips "...than your lips tell you in a lifetime" she finished, lightly brushing her lips against my own, I closed my eyes, enjoying her touch, she looked at the sky, I did the same and she spoke

"it's getting late" I hugged her

"Goodnight, Tora" (Tora by itself means tiger) she smiled at the nickname I gave her, she transformed into the black wolf and trotted off.

Keikan's POV

I trotted and began to sprint, not for any particular reason, just to feel the wind rush past my whiskers, I opened the door into the moon dorms and walked in, Kaname was waiting

"where have you been?" I didn't bother transform, the smell of blood on me would give me away

~I'm tired right now Kaname, unless you want to have to carry a sleeping wolf, let me go to bed~ I thought to him, he nodded and watched me trudge up the stairs into my room, my tail drooped, I definitely looked like one tired dog, I yawned as I entered my room, exposing my teeth, unusually white for a wolf, I pushed the door shut with my head, I had tried not to show it, but Zero had taken way too much blood, he had sapped my energy along with it, I didn't bother climb onto the bed, didn't even bother to transform, I laid sprawled across the red sofa, it was comfortable, I fell asleep.

A few weeks later

I woke and stretched, yawning, I didn't get enough sleep again, the day class which didn't go home over the weekend decided to sit outside the dorms screaming, to my vampire ears, it was painful beyond belief, I changed into my black dress and wore dark boots, I walked out of my dorm and went to Kaname's room, I had to let him know I would be in town, I knocked on the door

"yes?" came Kaname's voice

"it's me" I opened the door and came in, Kaname seemed tired, he lay as I did, splayed across the couch, he turned his head

"what is it Keikan?"

"I thought I should tell you, I'll be in town all day" he nodded and I left, I closed the door 'how can he, my beloved big brother, do something like that?' I thought, reflecting on my dream, I left the dorms and transformed, sprinting across the grounds, I ran to the sun dorms, most of the students were already awake, I caught the eye of a few and they ran over

"awww! What a cute little dog!" I let out a low whine, it was all I could do to not snarl and snap until they were missing a few limbs, or to transform back to my normal form and frighten them off, I spotted Zero, he started walking over, the day class girls were patting and stroking me, I whined again

"awww the cute dog wants something"

"I know!" one of them seemed to pull a collar and lead out of nowhere, I struggled and tried to bolt, but I was surrounded by the girls, they tightened the collar around my neck so I couldn't wiggle out, my ears drooped as the girls led me by the leash 'the indignity' I thought to myself, Zero came up and glared at them

~took you long enough~ I thought to him, a faint glimmer of a smile appeared in his eyes, Zero snatched the leash off the girls and led me into the forest, we reached the clearing where we had first kissed, he crouched in front of me and slipped the collar off my head, I shook, grateful to be rid of it, he looked at me

"still think it's a good idea to go anywhere near the sun dorms?" I rolled my eyes, an oddly human gesture coming from a wolf

~it seems I can't go there in ANY form~

"At least the boys didn't bother you"

~yeah, the girls are even worse~

"wow, that's saying something" I nodded

~I'm going into town, would you like to come?~

"Sure"

~ill race you~ I grinned a wolfey grin, he smiled back and put a forefinger on my muzzle

"see you there" he shot off and I sprinted after him, I ran alongside him for a while, I looked at him

~yes, I'll see you there~ I ran faster and overtook him, I waited in town, I was next to a tree, I rested with my head on my paws and waited, Zero appeared, panting a little

"I guess you win"

~what's my prize?~ I asked playfully

"change and I'll give it to you" I transformed, he took my face in his hands and kissed me softly, I shivered in pleasure and wrapped my arms around his neck, he pressed his tongue against my lips, I opened them and he pushed it into my mouth, I moaned and hugged him closer, he inhaled deeply and pulled away

"that...is your prize" I smiled

"we should race more often" he laughed and pressed his nose against my cheek

"I agree" I didn't usually feel a need for blood, but Zero's neck, smelled welcoming, I felt starving, it used all of my self-control to not think about it, I couldn't bite him, if I did, he was more than likely to become my slave, I couldn't let that happen

"So what did you want to come to town for?" I smiled

"to spend the day in town with you" he smiled back and kissed me again, I caressed his face and drew an invisible line down his cheek with my finger, he closed his eyes as my finger made its way down his neck, onto his chest, he smiled

"it looks like I've done what I promised myself would never happen" I touched my nose to his, bringing our faces together

"what's that?" I whispered

"I've fallen in love with a vampire" he murmured back, he kissed me, my mind was far away

"do you sense that?" I asked when he pulled away, he cocked his head

"what?"

"something...never mind" I closed my eyes, I couldn't define what I sensed, Zero nuzzled me

"well, shall we?" we wandered around town, I had only been there once before, briefly, with Kaname, Zero and I held hands and he showed me around, he eventually took me to a nice café, Zero sat first, then pulled me onto his lap, I smiled and kissed him, we ate, paid, and left, we sat for a while in a garden, we watched the sun set, I sensed Kaname and pulled away

"what is it?" Zero asked

"I sense my brother" I answered quietly, he nodded and we stood

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I nodded and hugged him, we kissed in front of a romantic full moon.

Kaname's POV

I walked through the town, looking for Keikan, I knew once I got near her, she would sense me, I looked out over a garden, two figures stood in front of the moon, they were wrapped together, kissing, I turned away 'I should give them some privacy' I thought and continued to look for my little sister, I wandered for a few minutes after and encountered a black wolf watching the moon

"I was looking for you" the wolf turned its head

~well, you found me, what did you want?~

"come on, we should be back at the dorms by now" I changed to my own wolf form, she head butted my side affectionately and I led the way, I was faintly aware of a pair of eyes on me, I stopped, so did Keikan

~what is the matter?~ I looked and saw Zero watching us intently

"the vampire hunter" I replied, she followed my gaze and looked at him, she pushed me again

~aren't we supposed to be in a hurry?~ I nodded and we continued running until we reached the dorms, she stopped outside the door, we transformed and walked in, we went into my room, I sat down and we played chess, it is a favourite childhood pastime of ours, both of us had great minds, so the game always takes an incredibly long time, the sun was rising when finally...

"check" came Keikan's voice, I smiled, she had me, no matter what piece I moved, she would put me in checkmate, I decided to move my queen, she took it and spoke again

"checkmate" I smiled wider

"Is it just me, or have our games of chess gotten gradually longer?" she laughed

"It's not just you" she got up and left, I stayed and kept thinking.

* * *

**Note from the author: Yes, Keikan does enjoy playing chess, but she doesnt use chess to represent life like Kaname does, as well as that, she still kicks his ass in it, YAY KEIKAN!**

**Keikan- *smile* you're energetic for a human**

**Me- I'm not a human! see my pen name? I'm an ASSASIN! there's a difference *pouts***

**Keikan- *laughs* okay Assasin**

**Me- YAY! ASSASINS FOREVER! THE CREED ARE MY FAMILY! :3**


	4. Chapter 3 Only the knight

Keikan's POV

After I left Kaname's room, I became a wolf and went for a run, I knew which class Zero was in, and where they were supposed to be, they had a riding lesson that afternoon, I sat myself on a tree branch, watching as Zero led White Lilly out of the stables, I watched him surprise the other day class students by having complete control over her

~you're very good in the saddle~ I complemented him, I saw a smile in his eyes, he couldn't answer me, I watched him canter around the ring, using Lilly's fury like a speed boost, I dropped to the ground, unnoticed, and changed back to my normal form, I felt a breeze and closed my eyes, letting the wind blow my hair back.

Zero's POV

I was riding Lilly around the ring, I had complete control over her, an ability that had earned me a lot of respect from the day class, I halted and looked for Keikan, I felt a breeze blow my silver hair around, I noticed her, I almost fell out of the saddle, her eyes were closed, her head tilted back, the wind was blowing her hair backwards, exposing her neck and chest, at that moment, I forgot why I called her tiger, she was too beautiful to seem dangerous, one of her legs was raised a little, bringing the skirt of her dress temptingly high, regrettable thoughts swam around in my head...

"Kiryu! Get moving!" called sensei, I snapped to and pushed Lilly into a trot, Keikan had distracted me, I kept the line moving, glancing over at Keikan every chance I got, she was watching me, some her hair had fallen over one shoulder, her eyes were half-closed, she was relaxed, calm, I wasn't the only one looking at her, I saw many of the human boys had been attracted by her beauty as well, they all watched her with hungry, lustful eyes, they wanted her, I barely contained my rage, I glared at them, protective over Keikan 'you will not touch her' I thought, wishing I could project my thoughts like Keikan

~calm down, Zero~ her voice appeared in my head ~you're spooking the horses~ she was right, the horses had become edgy because of my mood, I calmed myself by remembering the day Keikan and I had spent in town together, I relaxed, thinking about her, I continued through the lesson, noticing the boys who weren't on horses edging closer to Keikan, the lesson finally finished, I sighed thankfully, usually I like our riding lessons, but not with those boys eyeing Keikan, once we were dismissed for the day, I went back near the stables where I knew she was, she was under that same tree, her head was resting against the bark and her eyes were closed, I walked near and stopped, I didn't want to disturb her

"hello Zero" she murmured, I smiled

"hello Tora" she moved her leg higher so it was painfully tempting and I sat next to her, I kissed her neck, she sighed happily and pressed her lips against my own, cradling my face, I put a hand on her waist and leaned over her, we broke, she seemed like she wanted something, I tugged at my collar

"you know...I don't really mind" I murmured encouragingly, she put her head against my own

"I can't" she whispered

"Why not?" she met my eyes

"If I bite you, you might become a mindless slave, I don't want that to happen, don't want to take away your freedom" I kissed her

"My freedom...comes from your love" she made a move for my neck, then flinched

"what is it?"

"a few humans, coming this way" I nodded and drew away to sit next to her, she was something you would expect to see on a stained glass window

"you are so beautiful" I murmured, she flashed a dazzling smile and i kissed her, I heard footsteps, we jerked apart and looked towards the sound, a voice rang out in the silence

"hello? Is anyone there?" Keikan stood up

"yes" she answered and showed herself, the voice came again

"hi, I'm Jay, this is Sam, we saw you during the riding lesson"

"okay" she sounded surprised, Jay nodded

"Yeah, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes, recently" she answered his questions bluntly, he continued

"I was thinking, would you...sometime...go out with me?"

"No"

"Why?" I felt my cue, I stepped out from behind the tree and stood next to her protectively, Jay went red, Sam finally spoke "burn" he chuckled to his friend, Jay looked down

"why does Kiryu get all the girls?" he muttered, they left, I smelt them, they were still there, hiding behind a tree, probably, I turned back to Keikan and turned her face to me

"now...where were we?" she smiled

"I think I remember" we kissed, I smelled the boys leave, they had obviously seen enough.

Keikan's POV

I continued to kiss Zero, he cupped a hand around my neck and pulled me closer, he had figured that I wanted blood, we broke and he tugged at his jacket, baring his neck, I touched his hand

"not here" I whispered, we left for the nearest building, the headmasters building, we went in, Zero dragged me into the bathroom and closed the door behind us, he took off his shirt, exposing his toned, bare chest, I put my hand on his chest and licked his neck, he took a deep breath and forcibly relaxed, I sank my pureblood fangs into his neck and drank, I licked him again, some of the blood trickled down his neck onto his chest, he looked at my face

"did it happen?"

"I have no idea"

"Order me to do something" I shuffled away

"Zero...come over to me" he closed his eyes, nothing else happened, I smiled "it didn't work" I murmured, he came over, kissed me and smiled back.

A few days later (night-time)

"Hi everyone! I'm so happy to meet you! My name is Maria Kurenai" a little lavander-haired girl introduced herself, I stared suspiciously

"what the hell?" asked Hanabusa

"the hell?" she murmured, she leaped across rows of tables and took Hanabusa's face in her hands

"you...do you really think you can talk to me like that?" she asked, Hanabusa was terrified, Kaname murmured something and she leaped over and nuzzled his hand

"oh, Maria is so happy to meet a pureblood!"

"Hello, I am Kaname" he said, not even looking at her, she jumped to me, I was standing next to Kaname

"and another pureblood! Are you Kaname-sama's lover?"

"no, I am his sister, I am Keikantora" she giggled

"what a nice name!" she hugged my hand as well, and the door opened

"hello class, I am Toga Yagari" I flinched, Zero had told me about this man, he was a vampire hunter, a cold, ruthless vampire hunter, he was the one who had taught Zero

"I will be your new ethics teacher, but first...hello...vampires" a series of gasps came from around the room, everyone's eyes shone bloody red, bar mine and Kaname's, my brother spoke

"so, the hunters association sent you here to spy on us...or hunt us? Mr...Yagari" he said the name with a smirk, like he didn't deserve it

"well, well, well, Kaname Kuran, no, regrettably, my execution list is empty right at the moment, but I might add your name to it, if you fall asleep in my class" I smirked

"Leaping at the chance to defy orders?" he lifted an eyebrow

"and Keikantora Kuran as well? Sticking up for your beloved brother?" I smirked again

"Someone's done their homework"

"is this some kind of joke?" came Hanabusa's outraged cry, I silenced him with a glare and the teacher began with the lesson, I opened my book and read, I was reading 'Dracula' I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Kaname looking at me sternly, as the sun rose Yagari finished, a dagger flew towards his face, he lifted a book and there was a solid THNK as the dagger pierced the book

"well, a welcoming gift, I think I'll keep this, as a souvenir from the time I'll spend teaching vampires" he left, as did almost all of the vampires, I felt a hand on my shoulder again

"I wish to speak with you, Keikan" I nodded and followed him to the dorms, he led me into his room and we sat down, separated by a chess table, he set up the game, I was white, he was black, I started the game with my knight and he spoke

"Keikan, you have been spending a lot of time away from the dorms, is there something I should know?" 'Oh, my brother' I thought 'there so many things you should know, but even more still that you can't know' I took his bishop

"no, I don't like being cooped up in here"

"It's against the rules to wander the grounds"

"I haven't been caught"

"thoughts like that will get you expelled"

"And why is that a bad thing? Kaname, what is my purpose at this school?" he looked back at the chessboard

"are you sure you have a purpose at this school?"

"Nothing you ever do is without purpose"

"I suppose you're right" he moved his queen and there was a knock at the door

"come in, Maria" the door opened and Maria's face appeared

"um...I think I might have said something, all of the others hate me, is it okay if I don't live in these dorms?"

"Where else would you live?" asked Kaname

"Is it okay if I just stay in the old teachers' dorms?" Kaname nodded

"very well" she laughed

"thank-you so much!" and left, giggling, I looked at Kaname

"there is something odd about that girl" he said nothing, I sighed and took his rook

"checkmate" I got up and started to leave

"Keikan?" I turned

"Yes?"

"the knight...ever since we came here, you have only used the knight" I looked at the chessboard, it was true, since I had started going there, I had always won, using only the knight, I smiled

"how odd" I left the room, I walked and found Zero, he was in the stables, I smiled

"you're up early" he smiled back, a faltering, weak smile

"I can only ever sleep here" I nodded

"I know what you mean" I was troubled, something was up with Zero, he got up

"I should go, class will start soon" I kissed him and he left. Later that day, I was sitting in a tree, not as a wolf, as me, I was wearing my black dress, I watched as Zero walked with Yuki to their next class, he stopped short and looked at me, I smiled, then noticed that he wasn't actually looking at me, I saw Maria running across the grounds, chased by an upset Takuma

"Maria wait!"

"I just want to see the cafeteria" she giggled, I rolled my eyes and dropped from the tree, as a vampire, my speed was amazing, even more so being a pureblood, I had to run at human speed, some of the day class boys chased me, I quickly caught up to Maria, I stood in front of her

"you shouldn't give us so much trouble Maria" I said

"I'm sorry" she apologized and walked back to the moon dorms

"thanks" said Takuma

"It's okay" he started to follow her

"Takuma?" he turned

"yes Keikan-sama?"

"There's something odd about that girl...keep an eye on her for me?" he bowed

"of course, Keikan-sama" he left and day class boys started swarming me, Yuki and Zero came over, Yuki pushed as many of the boys away as she could, Zero growled at them

"get out of here" they walked away and Yuki turned to me

"you shouldn't be wandering around during the day, Keikan-sama!" Zero was standing behind Yuki

~sama?~ I thought to him, he shrugged and walked away, I nodded to Yuki

"iI was only helping Takuma" I left and climbed the tree again, I rested my head against the trunk and closed my eyes, a calm, beloved voice floated up from the ground

"wearing a dress in a tree is simply begging people to look up your skirt" he jumped and landed on the branch next to me

"oh, but you're too honourable" I said in an innocent voice, he chuckled

"yeah, you keep telling yourself that" he murmured and kissed me, he still seemed troubled though, I stroked his cheek

"Zero, what's wrong?" I murmured

"It's nothing" he said sadly, looking away, I turned his chin so he faced me again

"it's something" he lowered his eyes, I kissed him again

"tell me...please Zero" he shook his head

"I told you, it's nothing!" I looked away, he looked slightly guilty and dropped "come on" he called

"what about your classes?"

"classes have finished for today, to let people study for the test tomorrow" I dropped to the ground, I could swear my skirt flipped up, but Zero said nothing, he took me into the stables, it was the place we always went together, he grabbed me, as if he was going to bite me, and pressed his lips to my own.

* * *

**Note from the author: hiya guys! i hope you like this story so far! i uploaded it from my quzilla account: animefangirl32. also when Kaname points out that Keikantora only uses the knight, it is a reference to the name of vampire knight**


	5. Chapter 4 Too much death

A few days later

I wore a bloody red dress, it was long, but there was a slit up the side of the leg, leading to my thigh, my hair was out, I wanted Zero's undivided attention, I walked to the dance hall with Kaname, he went to an outside balcony with Yuki and I didn't hear from him for the rest of the night, several boys asked me to dance, but I refused all of them, I found Zero, he was leaning against the wall, watching the vampires, I saw a day class girl approach him, it was the same girl who he had saved several days ago

"um...Zero? Will you dance with me?" I felt a sharp pang of jealousy

"I'm sorry but I don't know how"

"Uh...well that's okay...I don't either" he looked at her

"No"

"Uh! I'm sorry!" she ran away

~that was harsh~ I thought to him, he shrugged a little, I left and stood out the front of the hall, letting the cool wind blow on my face and leg, I heard footsteps

"you look beautiful, Keikan" I smiled and turned to look at Zero, he had neatened his uniform up

"thank-you" I murmured, he held my hand and pulled me in, holding my back, I closed my eyes and kissed him, Zero was perfect, no matter what Kaname said, no matter what anyone said. Zero was perfect in my eyes, heturned a little red when he pulled away

"Keikan...here" he handed me something, it glittered gold and blue, it was a necklace, I smiled

"Zero...it's beautiful" he kissed me on the cheek

"so are you" he stroked my neck with his finger and I closed my eyes, he slid his arms over my shoulders and I felt the cold necklace touch my collarbone, I felt his hands move again, but this time, one lingered on my shoulder, he hooked his finger under my chin and turned my face to him, I smiled and our lips met, our limbs were entwined, difficult to tell where one person stopped and the other started, we heard voices and footsteps, the event was over, Zero and I embraced one more time

"I promise Zero, one day, we won't have to hide our love" he smiled

"I wait for that day" I kissed him again and walked back inside, blending in with the crowd, Zero stood at the door and made sure us vampires behaved ourselves, I saw Kaname and he hugged me, he saw my necklace and he fingered the sky blue gem "what is this?"

"You like it? I bought it when I was in town" i lied, he nodded

"it looks very nice" I smiled

"shall we go?" we walked back to the dorms and I went into my room, I didn't take off the necklace, it meant a lot to me, I changed into my nightgown and fell onto the bed, Zero was in my thoughts, I pulled the blanket up to my waist and fell asleep

_{...I knelt on the hay-strewn floor of the stables, Zero's head was in my lap, tears rolled down my cheeks _

_"please be okay Zero...please, please be okay" I moaned, Zero's eyes were half-open, his breath came in tiny ragged gasps, his windpipe was crushed _

_"Keikan?" asked Kaname, I glared at my brother _

_"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at him, he looked as though he had just been slapped, he straightened _

_"Keikan, you have no reason to say those things" he growled _

_"FUCK YOU! Go die in a hole!" he stormed out, I had wanted to spend Zero's last moments with him, he lifted his hand and touched my face _

_"Keikan..." he tried to pull me close, I leaned in and he kissed me, one last time _

_"Zero...only you..." I whispered, he smiled weakly and raised a shaky hand _

_"Ic...hi...}_

I snapped awake, there were tears in my eyes 'how can that happen, to someone so sweet? Someone so kind?' I closed my eyes and sat up 'something's wrong' I thought, my heart, it hurt, I sensed something wrong, I dressed so quickly I almost ripped my dress, I sprinted across the grounds, the humans would just feel some unnatural wind, the only tip-off that I was there, I ran to the old teachers dorms, I burst through the door, I sensed a pureblood in the dorms, I used the shadows, they cloaked my presence as I snuck into a room, Zero was in there, pointing a gun at the pureblood, I felt my cue, I stepped out of the shadows

"well, well, Shizuka Hio, you're supposed to be dead"

"ah, the luck has not yet befallen me, Keikantora Kuran" I smirked

"picking on a level d? How weak"

"you would not think so if you knew why I pick on him"

"enlighten me"

"his parents killed...him, they all deserve to be punished"

"why don't you fight someone who can actually fight back?"

"like who?"

"like me" I smirked, confident

"if you really wish, then I shall kill you" I created a circle of fire, slowly tightening around her kimono, she stepped once, she appeared next to me, holding a sword that had been passed to her by a man wearing a mask, she brought the sword down, I lifted my arm, the sword embedded itself in the bone of my forearm

"Keikan!" called Zero, I smirked again, my blood was dripping down from my arm, it slowly gathered together, Shizuka tried to yank the sword out of my arm, but her blow had landed too deep in the bone, my blood became a whip, it streaked towards Shizuka, she dodged quickly and the sword fell to the ground, she picked it up and smiled

"interesting" the fight continued, neither side panicking, both participants staying calm and collected as they traded blows, I slit my arm open on her sword and put her in a headlock, blood came out as vines and covered her

"I expected more" I murmured, I plunged my fangs into her neck and drank from her until she was only just alive, I then used my blood-vines and pierced her body, in at least 20 different places at once

"Keikan" Zero whispered, I smiled and went over, her masked slave had disappeared

"are you okay Zero? She didn't hurt you?" he shut me up with a kiss

"have I ever told you that I love you?" he murmured

"no" I murmured back, he smiled

"I love you, Keikan"

"I love you too, Zero" our lips met, he lifted me up and spun me around, I laughed "Zero, this is the best mood I've ever seen you in!"

"how could I be unhappy? That pureblood is gone, my Tora is safe, my brother is alive" I cocked my head

"brother?" he smiled

"yes, my little brother, Ichiru" I hugged him,

"I would love to meet him"

"if you manage to find him" he chuckled, I nuzzled his neck and kissed him again

"how am I going to explain this to the senate?"

"I have no idea" I smiled, but I had a horrible sinking feeling, like something terrible would happen, the day passed in a blur, somehow, I found myself in the stables, Zero came in

"Tora" he murmured, I hugged him

"Zero" I lifted my head and our lips met, he caressed my cheek and pushed his tongue into my mouth, my hands were on his chest, he touched my hands and leaned forward a little, I moaned and an enraged voice rang through the night

"what is going on here?" I broke the kiss and turned to see my brother, Zero hugged me protectively and I tried to make amends

"K-Kaname, it's not what it looks like" he paid no attention

"you don't fraternize with hunters? I can't believe I trusted you, Keikan"

"and I can't believe you said that!" I growled, Kaname narrowed his eyes

"get back to the dorms. NOW" he spoke slowly, I shook with rage and shouted

"just because you're older, doesn't mean you can tell me what to do!" Kaname became red with rage and Zero stood in front of me protectively

"get out of the way!" Kaname snarled

"I'm not going to let you hurt Keikan" Zero snarled back

"Zero look out!" I cried, Kaname grabbed Zero by the neck and slammed him against the wall, slowly strangling him

"I told you to get out of the way" Kaname growled, Zeros face became strained, Kaname was slowly crushing his windpipe, killing him, I ran up to Kaname

"leave him alone!" I grabbed his arm and burned it, his skin became red and blistered, Zero mustered all the breath he could

"...Keikan..." he dropped to the floor, I fell to my knees next to him, I knelt on the hay-strewn floor of the stables, Zero's head in my lap, tears rolled down my cheeks

"please be okay Zero...please, please be okay" I moaned, Zero's eyes were half-open, his breath came in tiny ragged gasps, his windpipe was crushed

"Keikan?" asked Kaname cautiously, I glared at my brother

"I HATE YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted at him, he looked as though he had just been slapped, he straightened "Keikan, you have no reason to say those things" he growled

"FUCK YOU! Go die in a hole!" he stormed out, Zero lifted his hand and touched my face

"Keikan..." he tried to pull me close, I leaned in and he kissed me, one last time

"Zero...only you..." I whispered, he smiled weakly and raised a shaky hand

"Ic...hi...ru" my eyes widened

"what about Ichiru?"

"take...care of him...for me" my eyes were flooded with tears

"please Zero, take my blood! Anything, just don't die"

"nothing can help now...I...love you" I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against his

"I love you too" I whispered, he closed his eyes, my tears fell onto his face, I knelt there, I don't know for how long, I just knelt there, my forehead pressed against Zero's, a voice rang out through the night

"I was afraid it would come to this" I lifted my head, tears still silently running down my cheeks, I looked at the headmaster, who looked very upset, I blinked slowly, more tears overflowing from my eyes, I didn't speak, everyone expects a pureblood to be strong, if I spoke, my voice would give me away

"Zero" said the headmaster sadly and knelt down next to me, I looked at Zero's face 'how is it possible? That I will never again see those eyes...that I will never again be held by those strong arms...' the headmaster picked Zero up with surprising strength 'no...no...how can this be happening?' I stayed where I was as the headmaster carried Zero out, when they passed, White Lilly whinnied quietly and nuzzled Zero's head, trying to wake him up, I balled my hands into fists 'how...Zero...' I looked at the moon, many people heard me that night, everyone in the school awoke from their bed and watched the windows, the vampires all knew the sound, they watched the moon sadly, but no-one knew where it was coming from, no-one understood the true meaning, nobody saw the lonely black wolf, howling her grief.

* * *

**Note from the author: NOOOOOO! ZERO! KANAME YOU BASTARD! ALTAIR! HELP ME MURDER A VAMPIRE**

**Altair- o_O I am actually afraid to admit im related to you**

**Me- :3 I SCARE ASSASINS! LOOK OUT KANAME!**


	6. Chapter 5 A howl is from the heart

A few weeks later

I went into the clearing where Zero and I had first kissed, I sat on the boulder, every night, I would stand on that boulder, and howl for Zero, my howl would be lonely, grieving, even loving, I sat there, thinking about the time I had spent with Zero, the sun started to set, I looked up and waited for the moon to rise, several real wolves started to gather, I became a wolf and they gathered around the boulder, they were in a range of colours, there were rusty brown-red, moonlit grey, chocolate brown, and even a midnight black one, I took no notice of them, I stood on the boulder and lifted my head to the now-risen moon, I closed my eyes and pursed my lips, I let my heart show, I howled for a long time, my voice slowly faded and I kept staring at the moon, it was full, like when Zero and I spent the day in town, I remembered how we had sat together in the garden, how we had kissed in front of the moon, how Kaname had broken the moment, I remembered the taste of Zero's lips, the feel of his tongue, I had always felt most comfortable when I was in Zero's arms, had always been happy when in his company, I lowered my head and looked at the boulder

~leave me alone, Kaname~ I thought, I turned my head to the black wolf that was hidden in the trees, it stepped out

"you need to get over it, Keikan" I dropped to the ground and let out a low growl

~get OVER it? How about I brutally murder Yuki and see how long it takes you to get over it?~ he flinched

"the circumstances are different"

~WHO CARES!~ I practically screamed, since my thoughts were directed at Kaname, my voice thundered in his mind, it was rare for a pureblood to lose control over their emotions, it has led to beliefs that purebloods HAVE no emotions, which is, of course, not true, purebloods have emotions, they just rarely show them, Kaname closed his eyes

"I did what I had to"

~which is what? Kill the one I love?~

"listen to yourself, Keikan, you're in love with a vampire hunter!"

~I don't care what family he was born to!~

"don't you get it? Vampire hunting is in his blood! And do you know what his goal is? To kill ALL vampires, aren't you a vampire, Keikan? Aren't you one of us? He would eventually kill you!"

~you're wrong!~ he shook his head

"no...I'm right, it would have happened, maybe even that very night"

~LIAR!~

"no...he would kiss you, tell you how much he cares, he would hold you to his chest, he would murmur seductive words into your ear, then he would hold the gun to your head, once you had given him all he needs...he would pull the trigger" the images formed in my mind

~NO! He isn't like that!~

"all hunters are the same, Keikan, including Kiryu"

~NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!~ I sprinted off as fast as my legs could carry me, his words had poisoned my mind, I stopped and leaped onto the roof of the headmasters building, I laid on the roof with my head on my paws, I whimpered once and felt glad that wolves can't cry, my ears drooped, if Zero were there, he would stroke my cheek and murmur comforting words to me, but if Zero were there, I wouldn't be feeling like that anyway, I saw a figure come onto the roof, it was the headmaster, with a blanket draped over his shoulders

"who says purebloods are heartless?" he asked himself

"are you okay Keikan?" I needed to say it to someone, I needed to tell someone about my problems, I needed someone to care, I got up

~I'm fine~

"Keikan, I know how badly you were affected by what happened to Zero, you look like you want to die, I can help"

~I don't need help~ I snarled

"even purebloods need help sometimes"

~no...they don't~ I walked past him

"it's for him, right? Every night...you howl...for Zero?" I looked back at him sadly and dipped my shaggy black head

~every night~ I leaped off the building and landed on my padded feet, I sprinted away and went back to the clearing, I sat on the boulder and transformed again (she doesn't realize she's dreaming)

_{...I touched the gem on my necklace and thought about Zero _

_"__Tora?" my head snapped up, I could swear that voice belonged to Zero, I jumped up and looked around _

_"__Zero?" a figure emerged from the trees, a figure with silver hair, a figure with lavender eyes "Zero!" I leaped down from the boulder and hugged him, he nestled his face in my neck _

_"my Tora" he murmured, I lifted my head and kissed him _

_"you're alive" I sighed, I kissed him again "but how?" I wondered aloud, he shrugged _

_"I don't know" he caressed my cheek _

_"frankly...I don't really care, as long as I'm back with you" he licked my neck subtly and I leaned my head back _

_"go on" he kissed my neck and sank his fangs in, he drank hungrily and licked my neck again to get the last of the blood off, I moaned quietly and he kissed my neck again, he trailed his lips from my neck to my own lips, I played with the buttons on his shirt, he slid his own hands around my waist "my...Tora"_

_"Zero, why do you feel so different?" he smiled sadly_

_"because this is isnt real...its all a dream"...}_ I awoke, I had dreamed, properly, I sat up and noticed that someone had put a coat over me while I was sleeping, I sniffed the coat, it had been on me for too long, my scent completely covered the scent of the owner, I decided to walk through town, I kept thinking of the day we had spent in town together, I sat in the same garden, tears gathered in my eyes, we had exchanged some serious words before Kaname interrupted us, no matter what, I kept seeing Zero, ghostly visions of him, half-flashbacks to the day we spent together, I closed my eyes, the memory overpowered me, tears dripped down my face and I inhaled deeply to calm myself down, a faint scent touched my nose, nostalgic, strong, and beloved, I sprinted through town as a wolf, I needed the wolf's nose, I stopped at an old building, the smell was still faint, but it was strongest here, I stood on my hind legs and put my paw on the handle, locked, but I smelt flesh, I heard a heartbeat, I sensed life, I looked around, there was no one around, I became myself again and formed two picks out of ice as strong as metal, I picked the lock and raised the hood of my black cloak, I always wore it, to show my mourning, the black hood covered my face with darkness, I stepped into the building, I heard a voice ring out in the silence

"stop where you are" I halted

"close the door, and don't try anything funny! I have a loaded gun pointed at you" I turned and shut the door, I heard the lock click, I turned back around, I was faced with a few doors lined along a hallway, the building was probably once an apartment, the voice came again

"take your hood off"

"no" I growled, I heard a KCHK as a gun was loaded

"take the hood off, or I shoot" I turned to find the source of the voice, but I couldn't

"show yourself first" I called, the voice laughed, it wasn't a real laugh, it was an angry, sad laugh, I heard the safety turn off, the gun was ready to fire

"I'm not afraid to fire, I have nothing left to lose" I lifted a hand and pushed the hood of my cloak down, showing my face "Tora" breathed the voice

"how do you know my nickname?" I growled, a shadow stepped closer

"because I'm the one who gave it to you"

"liar" I snarled "the one who gave me that name...is no longer alive" I finished quietly, the voice was sympathetic

"you sound like you cared for them very much" I closed my eyes

"that person, was the world to me...and more" I finished, my voice breaking, the voice was curious now

"and how would you feel...if they weren't really dead? If it was all a trick? If he had lied to you?" 'he?' I wondered 'how do they know I was referring to a boy?' I answered anyway

"I wouldn't care that they lied to me, because they would be alive" there was a pause, the sound of bare feet on wood, my lips were hit with another's, I shoved the stranger off

"stop! My heart belongs to another!"

"you told me...that your heart belongs to me..." I gasped as I took in his face, his silver-white hair, his lavender eyes, several rings puncturing his ears, and an unmistakeable marking on the left side of his neck, he looked horrible, his neck was covered by a carelessly wrapped bandage, dark rings were under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well, he looked rugged and unkempt, like he had been surviving the streets

"Zero" I gasped, I threw myself into his arms, I wept into his chest and kissed him, many times. Zero buried his face in my hair

"Tora" he whispered, as if it were the best word in the world, I spent a while sitting in his arms, not even doing anything, just being in his arms was good enough for me, I kissed him again and looked at him

"Zero...what happened? I don't understand"

"I don't know much either, I fell unconscious in the stables, when I woke up, I was in here, being nursed by the chairman and my master, I was told to stay here, until I had healed...so that's what I did"

"Zero...this whole time, I thought you were dead" i whispered, he nodded

"I knew it was you" I cocked my head "I knew it was you howling, every night, I stand on the roof and listen to your songs...I'm so sorry, I had no idea what you really felt" I kissed him again and he stroked my cheek "my...Tora" I shut my eyes and buried my face in his chest, we sat together for hours, simply enjoying one another's company, after a long time, I fell asleep in his arms.

Zero's POV

I looked down at Keikan, she was fast asleep, I hugged her tight and carried her to one of the beds, the chairman had put a blanket and pillow on there, but I never slept on it, I took off Keikan's cloak, only half-hoping that she was wearing something underneath it, she was wearing baggy black pants and a black t-shirt to match, but the one thing that caught my eye, was the necklace, she was wearing the necklace I gave her, I placed the blanket over her and kissed her forehead affectionately, she smiled and murmured my name longingly, I was still wearing my school uniform, I had nothing to change into, but I had taken off the frustrating chains and decorations, it was much more comfortable, I walked to a window and looked out at the street below, barely anyone used that street, I saw a figure with dark black hair and half of his face covered with an eye patch, I recognized my master, Toga Yagari, I looked over at Keikan's sleeping body, if master found her, he might misunderstand, or worse, erase her memories, I decided to meet him downstairs, I kissed Keikan briefly on the cheek and went down to meet Toga.

Keikan's POV

I opened my eyes, Zero was gone, I immediately worried, I got up, my cloak was on a chair near my bed, I looked at myself, I was wearing the same black pants and top as I was wearing before, I looked around, I heard distant voices.

Zero's POV

My master checked my neck, it irritated me, he pressed his fingers into the side of my neck, but improved my mood with what he said next

"you're good to leave, let Cross check in and you can go back to school"

"what about Keikan? Is she...okay?" he shrugged

"she's been skipping my classes, nobody's seen her" I knew I looked worried

"oh..." the old hunter turned to the door and lit a cigarette

"I'll see you at school, Zero" I nodded and he left, my face broke into a broad smile and I hurried up the stairs again, I saw Keikan, she was edgy, she relaxed when I appeared

"Zero" she sighed, I held her hand

"I'm able to go back to school soon" she smiled as well and stroked my cheek, she put a single hand on my chest, I kissed her neck, a voice rang out

"will ANYTHING make you two follow orders?" I withdrew from Keikan's neck and turned to see my master

"no, master, nothing" I answered defiantly, he toyed with the cigarette in his mouth and turned to Keikan

"pureblood or not, YOU have been skipping my classes" she rolled her eyes

"I've been skipping EVERYONES classes"

"are you going to give me a reason why?"

"no" I held her hand

"you should go back to the school, Tora" she looked into my eyes

"I'm staying with you" she said firmly, I smiled and hugged her

"you never do what you're told" I murmured into her hair, she laughed her wind-chime laugh

"you know me so well" I kissed her and my master sounded irritated

"I'm still here, you know" I went a little red and turned to my master again

"master, Tora can stay here with me" he raised an eyebrow

"there is only one bed" a smirk grew on his face "you're way too young" I shrugged a little

"we'll work something out" he turned

"fine, fine, do what you want, Cross won't be as understanding as me" he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room

"he's right, the headmaster won't be happy" I murmured

"maybe he has a hard time realizing you aren't a child"

"he has a hard time realizing I'm not HIS child" she must have seen the look on my face, she started playing with the buttons on my shirt

"put that out of your mind, my love" she opened my shirt and I shrugged it off, smiling, she put her hands on my bare chest, our lips met.

Keikan's POV

It was the holidays, Zero had very recently come back to school, I was worried about him, he was acting distant, usually he was the most down-to-earth person I knew, I slipped a light jacket over my short silk nightgown and jumped out the window, I knew that Zero was probably in his room, I snuck into the boys dorms and opened the door to his room

"Zero?" I whispered, a figure looked up from its place sitting on the bed

"Tora? What is it?" I lowered my eyes

"I was worried about you" he smiled and gestured with his head for me to come in, I closed the door after me and Zero pulled me onto his lap, he nuzzled my cheek

"you were worried? Why?"

"you were acting a bit...different" I blushed, Zero took my face in his hands and kissed me

"well...now you're here you might as well make yourself comfortable" he slipped into the bed and gestured invitingly, I smiled and shrugged my jacket off, I climbed into bed beside him and he kissed me again, I smiled and fell asleep

_{...Zero nuzzled me intimately and I groaned happily, he kissed me softly _

_"oh Tora...you are my everything..." he hugged me and started murmuring seductive words into my ear, I felt something press against my heart, the barrel of a gun _

_"Zero?" I whispered fearfully, he smirked _

_"goodbye, Keikantora" the gun went off...}_

Zero's POV

I woke in the middle of the night, Keikan was next to me, deep in a troubled sleep, her fist was clenched and when she sleep talked, her fangs showed

"Ze...ro" her face became pained "Zero" I touched her cheek

"Keikan, wake up" she gasped as her eyes shot open with and her hand flicked to my throat, she blinked

"Zero? Oh by fang and claw, I'm so, so..." I cut her off with a kiss "sorry" she breathed after I pulled away, I smiled and hugged her, I pulled her on top my bare chest

"Zero?" I kissed her again

"go to sleep, my Tora" I placed a hand on her back and she rested her hands on my chest, she fell asleep, I fell asleep as well.

Keikan's POV

I opened my eyes, my head was on Zero's bare, toned chest, he had a hand protectively on my back and my own hands lay on his chest, I closed my eyes again

"jeez Keikan, do you have to throw it in our face?" Zero awoke, startled, and I raised my head to look over at the door, there stood two very familiar figures, I swallowed

"mother? Father?" my father looked stern

"get away from my daughter!" my face went bright red, my mother touched his arm

"Haruka" she scolded, she turned to Zero and I "well, aren't you going to introduce us, Keikan?"

"uh, yeah, of course" I got out of bed, so did Zero, I made gestures "Zero, these are my parents, mother, father, this is Zero, he is..." Zero held my hand protectively

"I am her lover" he said calmly, I read my parents faces carefully, my father didn't approve, my mother wanted all the 'Goss', my mother hugged Zero and my father shook his hand

"you look so serious!" my mother laughed, my father looked suspicious

"just how old are you?" he was referring to Zero's hair

"I'm nineteen" Zero answered guardedly, I went red

"father, can you NOT interrogate him?" my mother giggled and I went even more red "what are you doing here, anyway?" my mother answered with a smile

"tadaaa! A surprise visit from your beloved parents! Have you got any idea how hard it was to find you? We had to ask Kaname for directions" I looked down, of course Kaname would lead them right to Zero's room! My mother took my hand and dragged me away from Zero's side

"come on, Tora! You have to show us everything!" my father smiled as well, I stole a glance at Zero, he looked confused, my mother asked me questions all the way back to the dorms

"is he even a pureblood?" she finished seriously, I shook my head, she looked sad

"you realize that you are expected, as our daughter, to marry another pureblood" I looked down

"mother, Kaname has Yuki, must I also carry the line? I know you said you luckily found love in another pureblood, but...I want love, not lineage..." my father hugged me

"I'm sorry, tiger" (yes, this is a translation of her nickname, but instead of calling her that because her name is KeikanTORA, he is just calling her tiger)

"but that is the way it is, there are just too few purebloods to marry for just love"

"that's the reason you visited, isn't it?" I looked at my father, he turned away guiltily and my mother answered

"yes, it is, we want to take you to all the suitable purebloods and find you a fiancée...so dress nicely" my mother and I went in my room, she handed me a dress that was black and had no straps, it was a beautiful dress, there was a slit up the side of the leg, which went to the very top of my thigh

"wear this one" I looked down and changed

"mother...what about Zero?"

"he will understand"

"mother...I can't hurt him like this..." I fixed my necklace and showed the dress to my mother

"well, then hurt him as little as possible, tell him to his face, but not now, we need to go" I nodded sadly and put a nice pair of black heels on, we got inside the limo and mother kept fussing over my hair, she decided to leave it out, but still wove in precious gems, we had been to many purebloods, none of them had been deemed fit by my parents, the car stopped again and we got out, I looked at the mansion with a tired expression and a servant appeared to lead us into the right room, we were met by an old pureblood

"welcome, I am Junketsu Oriya" we all bowed in turn and introduced ourselves

"I am Haruka Kuran"

"I am Juri Kuran"

"I am Keikantora Kuran" he gestured with his hand

"please, sit" we all sat, but no-one relaxed

"so, what brings the Kuran family to my home?" my mind was back at the academy, I was thinking of Zero, my mother began

"we humbly ask, that we marry our daughter" she gestured to me "to your son" he gestured the servant over

"go and fetch Taiteki, will you?"

"yes, my lord" Junketsu looked at me

"so, miss Keikantora, you wish to marry my son?" I bowed my head 'no, I would never!' I thought, he continued "he may not like you, you are awfully quiet" my mother smiled

"she is not usually quiet, she becomes shy around new people" he nodded

"you are a very beautiful vampire, miss Keikantora, you look very much like your parents" I bowed my head again

"I thank you" another pureblood entered

"you sent for me...father...?" he trailed off when he caught sight of me, he stared at me, he had messy black hair and dark eyes as well, I stood and bowed, I knew how those 'meetings' work, he bowed back and spoke to his father, without taking his eyes off me

"father...I wasn't aware we had guests" Junketsu nodded

"yes, this is the Kuran family" my mother and father bowed and introduced themselves, the new pureblood also bowed, he turned to me

"and what might your name be, miss Kuran?"

"I am Keikantora Kuran" I said, inclining my head respectfully, he nodded

"and what is your family's business here, miss Keikantora?" my mother answered

"we wish to engage our daughter to you, Taiteki" his eyes widened

"oh?" he looked at me and smiled

"I accept" 'and I don't' I thought, I smiled back, but sadly, it was not a real smile, Junketsu clapped his hands together

"I believe this calls for a celebration!" he turned back to the servant "go and fetch us some blood tablets and glasses, will you?"

"yes, my lord" the servant bowed and left, he later returned with 5 champagne glasses and a packet of blood tablets, he handed the glasses around and I held mine and Taiteki poured some water in for me, I dropped in a tablet and watched it dissolve, Taiteki's eyes never left me, I tried to smother my anger, a tiny crack appeared in the side of the glass krck! I glanced around, my father, Junketsu and Taiteki had busied themselves in a conversation, but my mother looked at me pleadingly, I lowered my eyes and covered the crack with ice 'by the time they find it, I won't be a suspect' I thought 'heh, Kaname was right, my thoughts WILL get me expelled' I looked up and thought to my mother

~are you satisfied?~ she nodded and stood

"Haruka, I think it is time we took our leave"

"very well"

"are you leaving already?" Taiteki's voice was upset 'yes we are leaving, hopefully forever' I looked at my mother

"many apologies, I haven't had a chance to spend time with my daughter for quite a long time" Taiteki nodded

"very well" he came close

"may I?" 'no' I thought, but I nodded and he took my hand, he leaned in until his lips met my own, I closed my eyes, but I couldn't get Zero out of my mind, I imagined him discovering it, I saw a million reactions at once, he looked hurt, he looked betrayed, he looked angry, he looked forcibly understanding, he lowered his eyes, he murmured to me, he shouted at me, he simply looked at me with sadness in his eyes, he asked sadly

"how could you?" Taiteki drew away, and I did my best to smile, it faltered, he smiled back, as far as he knew, I was simply shocked, I walked out of the house and said nothing, my mother hugged me, I didn't look at her, our driver held the door open, my mother and father entered

"are you coming?" I looked at the road

"I will find my own way" she nodded and the driver closed the door and drove off, I touched my necklace

"Zero" I murmured to no-one, I transformed into a wolf and sprinted down the road, 'I will NOT lie to Zero, I will not be that person!' I ran and passed the sleek black car, I knew my mother and father saw me, I had to do something, I ran and ran, I ran until I was back at the school, never had I ran so fast, or for so long before, I panted and walked slowly, I needed to calm down, I spotted Zero, he walked over, he knelt and stroked my cheek, I closed my eyes, he knew that as a wolf, I loved to be petted, he backed away and I stood up and transformed, I heard his breath catch

"you are so beautiful" he murmured 'no, Zero, no!' I thought to myself 'I don't deserve your kind words, I don't deserve your love!' I looked away, he hugged me

"what's wrong Tora? What's the matter?" I lowered my eyes

"I can't bring myself to say it" I whispered, I looked up "but I can show you" I brushed my hair out of the way and Zero hugged me again

"my...Tora..." he murmured and let his lips drop to my neck, he licked me and I shivered in anticipation, I felt him brush my neck with his fangs, he bit me and drank my blood, I closed my eyes, I opened a little bit of my mind, enough for Zero to see the events that had taken place that day, he clenched his jaw hard when he saw that Taiteki had kissed me, sending a surge of pain down my neck, I clenched my own teeth and focussed on not letting Zero see that he was hurting me, I squeezed his hand

"Zero" I murmured, he licked my neck once more and stood up straight, he looked into my eyes, I couldn't hide fractions of the events, he saw everything I heard, everything I saw, everything I thought, even though I had thought up many reactions, his reaction was inconceivable, he took me in his arms and kissed me, I gasped slightly and closed my eyes, I opened them again when he pulled away, he hugged me and I buried my face in his chest

"only you...Zero" I whispered into his chest, he smiled into my hair

"official arrangements mean nothing to me" I smiled back and breathed a quiet sigh of relief, he nuzzled my neck and kissed it

"hnnn..." I murmured dreamily, he trailed his lips up my neck to my chin, then to my lips, he put his hand on my lower back and pulled me to him, until our hips were pressed together, I put a hand on his neck and licked his lips playfully, he chuckled quietly and bit my lip, drinking a little blood before licking it again.

* * *

**Note from the author: heyo! what do you think if the story so far? BIG TWIST: ZERO IS ALIVE! LETS THROW A PARTY AND DRINK! hmmm maybe ill actually do that? anyway, only the vampires and headmaster actually know/think that Zero is dead, Yuki and everyone else in the day class, as well as the teachers think he is skipping school or away or something, in case this chapter sounds weird, i wrote it while listening to _Haunted _by _Disturbed, The Death Song_ by _Marilyn Manson_and _Vampire _by _Rammstein. _LOL im going to call that my _Vampire Knight_ playlist!**


	7. Chapter 6 My heart burns

A few weeks later

I woke up in Zero's bed, lying on his bare chest, I smiled and put my head on his firm muscles, he woke up and stroked my cheek

"good morning Tora"

"only good when I see you" I murmured, he laughed quietly

"then this must be a VERY good morning" I smiled warmly

"I woke up with you, how can it be any less?" I kissed him again and we got up

"it looks like we have the day to ourselves" I put my hands on his chest and kissed him, he pushed me and my back hit the wall, he pushed his tongue into my mouth and I shivered, I bent my leg a little and he grabbed my thigh, he ran his hand down my leg and hoisted it onto his hip, he ran his fingers back up the length of my leg and played with the skirt of my dress, I heard the door open and Taiteki come in

"get away from her!" he snarled, Zero dropped my leg and glared defiantly

"why should I?"

"because I am her fiancée...and I am a pureblood!" Zero looked at me and Taiteki gathered a hoard of black bats, he aimed them at Zero, I knew that power, it was a power only purebloods have, I stepped in front of Zero

"stop!" the bats disappeared

"I'll go with you" I said, defeated, Zero looked hurt, he hadn't seen the bats, I avoided his eyes and Taiteki gestured me over, I walked to him sadly and he grabbed my lower back and pressed my body against his, he kissed me and I looked at Zero, who looked away, Taiteki walked out and gestured me to follow, I walked, defeated and turned at the door

"Zero" he deliberately avoided my eyes and I followed Taiteki, hurt

"how did you know where I was?"

"your brother" I closed my eyes and tried not to let my rage show, he left me outside the dorms and I walked in, trying to calm myself, it didn't work, I reached for the door, which cracked and crumbled into sawdust, whether it was my anger, Shizuka's blood, or both, I don't know, I stepped over what was left of the door and walked stiffly up the stairs, I gritted my teeth and tried to sap away my anger, I didn't bother to knock on Kaname's door, I threw it open, trying not to rip it off its hinges

"to be so angry...what is the matter, Keikan?" came Kaname's voice, he was sitting at the desk, I walked over and planted myself in front of him, I looked down on him

"what did you do?" I growled

"nothing much...I simply asked Taiteki to visit...and answered his question" I grabbed the edge of the desk, the window shattered and the desk shook, Kaname looked me in the eye

"you have never before been this powerful...whose blood did you take?"

"does it matter?"

"yes" I forced myself to speak calmly, my voice shook a little

"Shizuka Hio" he nodded

"of course" I grabbed his wrist

"why did you tell him? Why are you so desperate to hurt me?" he shook my hand off and returned his gaze to the essay he was writing

"I don't have to explain myself to you" he said quietly, I felt like punching him, I grabbed his arm again, hard

"you don't care? Do you?" he looked at me fiercely

"no, I do not" I gritted my teeth and the table cracked in half, Kaname's essay and pen fell onto the floor

"I despise you" I snarled in in face, he cocked his head

"but that isn't the reason why?"

"because of you...I hurt the one person in this world who I care about...because of YOU...he thinks I hate him!" he started picking up the papers silently, I leaped out the broken window and landed on the ground with a thud, I ran as fast as I could, I didn't stop, not to catch my breath, not to do anything.

A week later

Nobody had heard from me for at least a week, I spent my time alone in town, when it rained, I stayed in the apartment where I found Zero was alive, I hardly slept. One day, I sat on top of a tall building, knees held close to my chest, Zero's face had burned itself into my mind, he looked hurt, he looked as though the one thing that had made him happy had died 'I hurt Zero...I hurt Zero so badly...how could I be so cruel?' I heard a noise, loud sobbing, and a male voice saying to shut up, I stood and looked down, a vampire had kidnapped a human child, who was crying as he carried her roughly, I glared at him, out of my finger grew tiny, black, leathery wings, my finger detached from my hand and became a small bat, it flew up, and dove into the vampire's foot, I heard him cry out in pain and put the girl down, looking for his attacker, the bat flew back up and became my finger once more, the little girl hid her eyes, I lured the vampire into an alley with one of my illusions, I watched him look around, and then I dropped from the rooftop onto him, he cried out in pain and turned him to face me

"a woman!" he snarled

"a pureblood" I murmured and I disintegrated him, using Takuma's power, I climbed the building again to look for any other vampires, there was another trying to hurt the girl, he quickly became a sparkling pile of ashes, I leaped off the building again and landed close to the girl, she flinched and hid her face

"it's okay...they won't hurt you anymore" I murmured, she shivered and shuffled away from me, I smiled sadly

"hey, I may be scary...but I won't ever hurt you" I picked her up and carried her to her grandmother, who was quickly talking to a police officer

"yes, two men, they took my granddaughter!" the policeman looked up when I walked up to them, the girl sitting on my hip, the old woman turned and I gave the girl to her

"oh thank you so much! I am so happy! How can I ever repay you?" I dipped my head

"there is no need" I murmured

"oh, yes there is! Those men must have been hard to get away from! There must be something you want" I lowered my eyes

"can you relay a message for me?"

"of course!"

"if you ever see a teenage boy with silver hair, purple eyes, and a tattoo on his neck...tell him...that Tora misses him...and she will always love him" she looked taken aback by my words

"very well" I left and leaped onto the top of the building when I was out of sight, I wandered the rooftops for some time and watched the street below 'so this is what I have been reduced to...a vampire hunter' I thought with a smirk, I caught a glimpse of silver hair in the crowd.

Zero's POV

I was in town, I wanted to spend time away from the school, even though I knew I shouldn't 'why, Tora?' i wondered sadly

"excuse me!" I turned, an old woman with a child on her hip walked up to me "I have a message for you"

"from who?"

"they didn't give me a name, only a description and message" I nodded

"go ahead" she spoke

"I was told by a young lady, as a return favour for saving my granddaughter, that Tora misses you, and that she will always love you" my breath caught and I looked down 'Tora' I thought 'how can you say something like that?' I looked up again

"your granddaughter...what did the girl save her from?"

"two men that tried to kidnap her, after she came back, my granddaughter showed me where she first saw the girl...and there was only dust" I closed my eyes 'why are you killing vampires?' I thought, I nodded and left the woman alone, I left the crowd of humans, I looked at the sky and saw a figure on the roof of a building, a nostalgic scent drifted from where she was, I saw long brown hair flying freely in the wind, I smelled the best scent in the world, it was Keikan up there, I watched her and I knew she watched me as well, I blinked and the figure moved away, in the opposite direction to me, I watched until the figure faded to nothing.

Keikan's POV

I snuck into the school, nobody noticed me, I looked at the moon 'it will happen tonight...she will awaken...my...sister' I thought, I went to a building, Kaname had, as planned, bitten Yuki, she was turning back into a vampire, she was once again, becoming my sister. I watched as Kaname kissed Yuki and her eyes went red

"have you awakened?" I appeared at her side

"Yuki...do you remember us now?" she blinked and looked at my face with recognition

"Keikan, you knew?" I nodded

"yes...I did" I heard a gun cock and a voice snarl

"that smell...its Yuki's blood...but...now I sense another vampire! You! You have changed her!" Yuki stared helplessly and I stepped in front of my siblings, putting myself in front of his line of fire, I stared defiantly at him

"I can't let you do that, Zero" his eyes were wild

"you! You helped him change her!" I sped over to Zero, in the blink of an eye, I was next to him, he flinched

"you will not shoot them"

"why shouldn't I?"

"because it is my duty to protect them" Zero glared at me, still pointing the gun at me, I put a finger on the barrel and pushed it away from my heart, where it could do no damage, it pointed at a rock pillar, he glared at me and I looked sadly back at him

"you didn't believe me, did you?" I saw the answer in his eyes; no "then I have no further business here" I said in a rough voice, I joined my brother and sister and we all left together, we left for our home, we walked in silence until Yuki asked a question

"Keikan...what happened between you and Zero?" I looked down

"we had a relationship...but it ended" I glared daggers at Kaname "painfully" I added and he looked away, Yuki had no idea what I meant

"I feel sorry for you" she whispered

"don't" I said bluntly "I now know better than to show my feelings" Yuki looked sympathetic and Kaname looked guilty, we continued to walk in silence until we reached our front door, mother and father greeted us

"Yuki! So you're finally awake!" they were referring to her vampire side, I watched the door as my parents were fussing over Yuki, Kaname followed my eyes

"he won't be coming" I glared at him

"I know that" I walked out the door and shut it behind me, thinking to Kaname

~I will be gone for a long time...don't wait for me~ I knew he would relay that to my parents.

A year later

I went to a cemetery in the town near the school, I smelt something sweet and welcoming, I turned my head on its side and gazed over the graves, I saw a figure standing in front of a gravestone, Zero, I stood by the gate and heard a voice

"hello Keikantora Kuran" I dipped my head

"don't bother hiding, Toma" he summoned a hoard of bats to aid his appearance and look tough

"your blades are very blunt" I said calmly, he looked insulted

"then I'll just sharpen them on you!" he struck me through the chest, I doubled over and spat out a glob of blood

"I will kill you for this, Toma" I choked, but shortly after, fell unconscious. I woke to a movement, I opened my eyes and saw the backs of someone's shoes, and the ground, I was being carried over somebody's shoulder 'such...a nostalgic scent...' I thought 'I hear a heartbeat, I smell blood...I like this scent...I want this scent...' I lifted my head a little and found a neck, I licked it softly, the one carrying me tensed, I blinked and realized who was carrying me, I leaned back to see my transporter's face, I was met with amethyst eyes and silver hair, Zero stopped walking and looked at me with an unreadable expression, he was holding me so that when I looked at his face, it made my head higher than his, my waist was against his upper chest and my hands were on his shoulders, I gazed deeply into his eyes and he did the same, I looked away and blushed a little

"can you put me down?" I muttered

"no" his answer surprised me

"why not?"

"because you are hurt" I blushed deeper and he started walking again, we walked into a little room and he put me on the bed, I got up almost immediately

"I am stronger than you think" he shook his head

"that is impossible" I felt a little angry

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"I know how strong you are" I looked away and changed the subject

"where am I?"

"in a hunter's safe-house" my eyebrows shot up

"hunters? How is that even remotely safe?"

"because I'm with you" he was surprisingly calm, I felt my face go red, I walked to the door but tripped, I fell over and felt strong arms around me, Zero had caught me, I wriggled out of his hold and averted my eyes, I stumbled to the door and a gate crashed shut, I touched it, a jolt of electricity shot through me, sending a surge of pain shortly after, I pulled my hand away and glared at Zero, who shrugged

"it's not my fault" I rolled my eyes

"you aren't going to let me out, are you?"

"it's not that...there's only two ways for a vampire to get in or out"

"and what are they?"

"to be tamed...or carried in a hunter's arms" I went bright red, he picked me up and bridal carried me through the door, once I was outside the door, I pushed myself away from him, he put me gently on the ground, I kept my eyes away from him

"what were you even doing there?" (she means the cemetery)

"visiting my parents" I closed my eyes 'of course, Zero is anything but heartless' I thought, Zeros voice interrupted me

"what about you?"

"I was simply wandering, I ended up there"

"I saw you fight with the other pureblood" he seemed he wanted to say more, but he still didn't, I started to walk away from him

"Tora" I jerked to a stop, Tora is a name he only ever used lovingly, I turned and hoped that my emotions didn't show, I deliberately avoided his eyes

"what?"

"please...look at me" my eyes widened, I raised my gaze, he continued

"this whole time...you have been trying to avoid looking at my eyes...why?" I finally met his eyes, and my thoughts were confirmed

"because I was afraid I would see love in them" I did. He looked sad, but his eyes never left mine, I gathered up my courage

"Zero...do you have...'feelings' for me again?" he finally broke the gaze, the question had been asked, it hung in the air, he took a deep breath and answered

"I never stopped having feelings for you" I closed my eyes 'I don't want that to be the answer!' I thought

'no...' another part of me joined in 'not true...that is all I wanted to hear' I couldn't fall in love with Zero, I had to be loyal and loving to Taiteki, but my heart still ached for Zeros strong arms, his kind words, his soft lips, I opened my eyes again

"I shall take my leave" I muttered and ran as fast as I could, I raised my face to the night sky 'Zero' my thoughts were troubled, I thought about the few times when Zero and I had slept together, those nights were always vivid in my memories, I decided it was about time I left the area I lived in, I decided to broaden my horizons, I decided to travel for a while 'travel is boring without a companion...no' I stopped myself before I decided to ask Zero to come, I left that afternoon, I wandered until night and lit a fire, I sat next to it and looked into the dancing colours 'if only I could share this...with him' I thought, I shook my head, thinking of Zero, imagining this trip with him, sitting together by the fire, his arm around my waist, my head resting on his shoulder, both of us gazing into the fire, I shook my head again and pulled something out of my pocket, I held the gold necklace to my heart, I couldn't wear it, Taiteki wouldn't let me, but I always carried it on me, it reminded me of Zero, I smelt something sweet and welcoming, I looked around but saw nothing 'my heart has taken over my mind' I thought 'I can't think straight' I fell asleep as the fire started dying, hugging my black cloak around me to keep warm.

* * *

**Note from the author: sup dawgs? I really liked this chapter, its one of my favorites, because the whole "im not allowed to love you, but i still do" feeling, and if you want to know how Zero is carrying Keikan, it is the same way he is carrying Yuki in chapter 60 of the manga**


	8. Chapter 7 Please handle me

_{...I stood silently, absorbed in my thoughts, I was in one of the rooms in the old teacher's dorms, there was a grumble, a creek, the floor collapsed, I twisted my ankle, I shouted in pain and Zero appeared at the door above me, there was a rumble, the roof cracked, blocks of cement fell _

_"Tora!" my eyes were shut, I felt great pressure on my whole body, the sound of falling concrete everywhere, I opened my eyes, Zero was lying on me, a pained look on his face, his back was facing the ceiling, he had protected me from the falling roof, once the roof stabilized, he rolled away, I looked at his back, he had been hit with many heavy blocks of plaster and cement, he still got up and I looked at him, for some reason, I couldn't move, he picked me up _

_"it'll start again, that won't be it" he carried me out the window, just as the rest of the building began to collapse, we looked at it, he put me down, and I touched his cheek _

_"thank you, my love" I kissed him...}_

I woke and stood 'again, dreaming about Zero again' I thought, I made sure the fire was dead and left, I walked through the forest for a while, I heard someone walking behind me, I turned, nobody was there 'there's something wrong with me' I thought, covering my face with one hand, I continued walking and found a town, the sun began to set, I walked until I found somewhere quiet, I wandered around there for a while and heard a voice behind me

"hey, beautiful!" I flicked my head around and saw a bunch of boys, the strong scent of alcohol drifted my way 'disgusting' I thought, I continued to walk

"where ya goin? Come back girl" I did my best not to show them my true form, not to bare my fangs, one of them grabbed my arm and spun me around

"hey, we don't like to be ignored" this one wasn't drunk, but he still irritated me

"why don't you go and get a life, before I end yours?" he sniggered

"what's a little girl gonna do?" I looked around, these boys were the only people in sight, the other boys were still a distance away, I hissed, baring my fangs, he laughed, opening his mouth wide and revealing his own fangs, the other boys caught up

"hey, Grinch, don't bite her yet, eh? We can have some fun with her" I cracked it, a building next to me cracked, one of the boys stepped back

"Grinch, cut it out, man" the vampire looked confused

"it wasn't me" my eyes turned red, I planted a kick in the middle of Grinch's stomach

"despicable level D!" I shouted, he flew back a ways, he stood up and licked some blood off a cut, one of the human boys started playing with my hair, I grabbed his hand and dug my fingernails into his wrist, I bared my fangs, considerably bigger than the level d's and almost bit him, I restrained myself, he was scared though, Grinch came back

"well, well, it looks like we have a noble here boys" they snickered and laughed "think you're better than me, just cos I'm ex-human?" I nodded, he laughed "well I got news for you, lineage won't help you now" I cocked my head

"oh, really?" I jumped, cut my finger and a whip of my blood circled around Grinch, I used fire to simply hurt him, then ice to freeze his body, I stood in front of him

**"you have no idea who I am, do you?" he shook his head and I smirked "I am a pureblood" I looked around the group "and unless you humans want me to 'eat' you, I suggest you clear out now" I kicked over Grinch's frozen body and the ice shattered, he scurried off after his friends "well handled" said a voice behind me, I threw them over my shoulder and snarled "I will handle you too!" the dust cleared and I saw Zero, his eyes wide at the shock of being taken by surprise like that, he smiled a little "please, handle me" I blushed and he got up**

"how long have you been following me for?"

"ever since you left" I looked down, he continued "I have been thinking about the message you left me, did you really mean it?"

"of course I did"

"then why did you go with...him so willingly?"

"didn't you see? He was going to attack you! Zero, I could never be more sorry about hurting you, but I did it all to stop you from getting killed" he lifted my chin

"I still love you Tora, I always will" I couldn't take it anymore, I threw my arms around Zeros neck and planted my lips on his, he pulled me against him, I kissed his neck, he gave a bit of a grunt, I sank my fangs into his neck and drank his blood, I brought my head back and looked at the moon, Zero did too, I smiled and howled, even in my human form I could howl like a wolf, he howled along, not sounding human at all, but sounding like a wolf, we howled together, and when our voices faded, we brushed our faces together "oh, Tora...shitau" (the simplest translation is: I love you dearly) I pressed my forehead against his and murmured back "shitau, Zero" a voice rang out

"what a disloyal fiancée" I turned to see Taiteki, he looked angry, I hugged Zero, his face became red with rage "get away from him, Keikan" I shook my head "no"

"and why not?"

"because that would give you a clear shot" he summoned a hoard of bats and I bared my fangs defiantly, Zero drew the bloody rose and pointed it at him, Taiteki continued "Come. Here. Now...or I will kill him" I hugged Zero, making sure that the only way to hit him was to hit me, he hugged me back and rested his face on my neck, murmuring into my ear, Taiteki grew less patient and the bats flew over, brushing my back, I turned my head "if you hurt him...I will kill myself" Taiteki stopped in his tracks, he looked down

"you really choose a level d over me?" I nodded

"that level d, has a kinder heart then you could ever imagine" Zero closed his eyes and smiled into my neck, Taiteki nodded "very well, I cannot change your mind, the wedding is off" he stalked off and Zero hugged me "my...Tora..." he murmured, I nuzzled his neck and he kissed my forehead "you really do have a kind heart, Zero" he smiled

"a heart that is yours, my love" I walked with him to a nice place where we could stay, I laid on the bed and watched Zero take his shirt off, he got into bed beside me and put a hand around my waist, he looked into my eyes and pulled me so my waist pressed against him, our eyes never parted and I put my lips on his cheek, he moved and our lips met, I soon fell asleep.

Zeros POV

I woke in the middle of the night, breathing hard, Keikan stirred in front of me, I kissed her forehead gently and she relaxed, I got up and looked out the window at the night sky, I heard a rustle behind me and someone took my hand "are you okay Zero?" came Keikan's musical voice, I hugged her, burying my face in her cheek "of course I'm okay, my love" she looked into my eyes, her beautiful eyes never miss anything "did you have a bad dream?" I lowered my eyes, I let her know the answer without saying it, she kissed me "what was it about?"

"you" she smiled and linked her arms around my neck, I put my hands on her waist "someone...took you...took you far away...where I could never reach you...to the other side of the world...I never saw you again...I had...no reason to live" I looked up "you, Tora...are my reason to live" she kissed me again

"and you are mine...shitau, Zero, forever and always...shitau" I hugged her protectively and thought about all that had happened, together, we watched the sun rise, we saw it cast its rays across the cold morning dew, filling the word with warmth, I finally broke the silence "we really have been through a lot, haven't we?" she smiled with her head down

"more than many can imagine" I took her hand

"come on, we need to tell your parents about Taiteki" she nodded and pulled her cloak on, I put on my shirt and we walked all day together, that night, we sat by a fire, we were a day away from the school, my arm was around Keikan's waist, her head was on my shoulder, I looked into the fire, wild and dancing, dangerous, and beautiful, like Keikan, I inhaled her scent, it was sweet and immensely powerful, she started humming, a quiet and calm song, I lifted my head and smiled at the moon, the next day I would have to face her parents, the pureblood 'king' and 'queen', if they rejected me, they would break us apart, I would never see Keikan again, if they accepted me, then we would only have to fear Kaname, who would still do everything in his power to end our relationship, Keikan's humming subsided, she had fallen asleep, I pressed my cheek against her forehead and closed my eyes, I opened them and saw something glint gold in her hands, the light from the fire shined off it, I moved my head and saw that Keikan was caressing the necklace I gave her, I stroked her cheek with one finger and she murmured in her sleep "Zero" I smiled and put my cheek against her forehead again, I soon fell asleep as well _{...I raised my head wearily from the floor, blood stained my body, the floor, the walls, everything, covered in our blood, my neck burned, I blinked and saw that woman, her white kimono was also stained with blood, the blood of my family, Shizuka Hio looked back at me triumphantly, I small figure stepped out from behind her, a figure like looking in a mirror "Ichiru, don't go with her! Run! Get away!" I called to my brother, he smirked and followed the tainted pureblood out, blood was seeping out from the wounds on my neck, my vision faded, my head hit the floor...}_ I opened my eyes, Keikan caressed my cheek "good morning" I closed my eyes and smiled, I got up and we began the long walk that would be that day, my eyes was drawn to her neck, she wore the necklace, the blue gem dipped temptingly into her chest, I walked with her until the sun set, we ended up at the school, Keikan showed me a shortcut, she knocked on the door of a mansion and a servant answered "mistress" she bowed, eyeing me disdainfully, she held the door open and we walked in, she wandered into the sitting room, I was behind her, she opened the door, her mother and father were there with Yuki and Kaname, when we came in, Yuki attacked her with a hug, as did her mother, Yuki looked sheepishly at me "hi, Zero" I could tell by everyone's expressions that nobody wanted me there "what about Taiteki?" asked Kaname, I felt Keikan take my hand before answering "Taiteki understands, mother, father, tradition or not, I choose to spend forever with the one I love" I glanced around, her parents didn't look too happy about our decision, Yuki seemed delighted that we were finally brother and sister and Kaname looked murderous, Keikan continued "I have accepted him, as the one I want to spend the rest of my life with...mother, father, Yuki, Kaname...all I ask is that you accept him too" her mother nodded "I thought it was time we threw away those silly traditions...from now on, purebloods shall marry for love, no matter what" Keikan smiled, I hugged her.

Keikan's POV

There was a knock at the door, a servant answered it, Toma entered, my family looked welcoming, but I jerked and prepared to kill him, Zero reached inside his jacket for his gun, my mother shouted "stop that! Is that any way to welcome a guest?" Zero let it go, I still kept my eyes on Toma, ready to kill him at any notice, he spoke "I came to apologize, Keikantora...I shouldn't have hurt you" my father jumped

"what's this? What did you do?"

"I share the blame, father, I shouldn't have insulted him" my father accepted my explanation and Zero and I left.

Many years later

"Aunty Keikan!" I looked over at my niece, Hyourin, and nephew Mangetsu, Kaname and Yuki's children, I turned my head to Zero who was sitting next to me on the sofa, he smiled and nuzzled my neck, my niece and nephew climbed onto my lap "can you tell us a story?" I laughed

"shouldn't you two be in bed?" Yuki's childish face appeared at the door "they just won't go to sleep!" I smiled "okay you can have a story" they cheered

"yay!"

"now, which story would you like to hear?"

"we wanna hear a vampire hunter story!"

"maybe you should ask Zero, you know he tells hunter stories better than me" Zero gave me a joke pleading look "please no" he said with a smile as the young purebloods jumped onto his lap, knocking him over, I laughed again at the look on his face and helped him up "can we see your gun, Zero?" asked Mangetsu (Zero insists they don't call him "uncle!"), Zero smiled "fine" he pulled the bloody rose out of his jacket and showed it to the children, not letting them touch it "is it really enchanted to hurt vampires?" he nodded

"but I would never use it on you"

"Zero? What does your tattoo mean?"

"it helped me stay human"

"why would you want to stay human?" asked Hyourin quietly, Zero looked at me "that's a good question, I don't even remember anymore" I smiled and closed my eyes, Zero told a story about the vampire hunter who fell in love with his prey: "once, many years ago, there was a vampire hunter, he was strong willed, well known amongst the hunters, and was trained by one of the best, but his heart knew no love, only sadness, and hatred...he had a deep burning hatred for vampires, they controlled his life, and killed his family, he told himself that all vampires were evil..."

"but that was before her, right?" interrupted Mangetsu

"hush, Mangetsu" I whispered, Zero continued

"he told himself that all vampires were evil, the hunters association gave him many jobs, he finished them quickly and effectively, one day, he was given the ultimate job: a pureblood." the children whimpered a little, Zero kept going "this pureblood had broken vampire laws, the hunters had her assigned to him, he worked undercover in a school, Cross academy"

"you went there!" giggled Hyourin

"so did Keikan" he smiled, I smiled back

"and your mum and dad" Zero continued with his story "while undercover at cross academy, the hunter made a reputation for himself as cruel, scary, and very unfriendly, it was one day when the hunter was wandering the grounds, that he saw his target, she was beautiful, she had long hair that danced in the wind, and amazing eyes that lured him in, he had heard descriptions of her, but nobody told him just how beautiful she was, she looked like an angel, he did as he was told, he watched her for many days, he told himself to think of only the job, but he couldn't help but wonder if he could hurt someone so delicate. The day finally came when the hunters told him to kill her, he confronted her and held a gun to her heart, their eyes met, he told himself to finish the job, to kill her, but he couldn't pull the trigger, he couldn't bring himself to take such an amazing creature from the world, couldn't ruin her life, he dropped the gun and bullied himself, he saw her smile, the smile melted his heart, his concrete heart that had for so long known only sadness and hate, opened up and he could feel love blossoming, she thanked him for sparing her life and he blurted out his feelings for her, she smiled at him and returned his feelings, but the two had to keep their love secret"

"why?" asked Mangetsu, I answered

"relationships between vampires and vampire hunters aren't very well accepted, especially if the vampire is a pureblood"

"but Zero is a hunter"

"yes, few people accept this kind of relationship" Zero went on with the story "they met every day, secretly, one day, all was well, the forbidden couple were spending a hard-won moment together, a pureblood came to their spot, the pureblood was angry and protective of her, so they attacked him, and left him for dead, she cried, he was carried away by another hunter, but she, used her wolf transformation, she howled that night, howled loudly and sorrowfully"

"but Zero, he can't be dead! What will she do if he's dead?" Zero smiled warmly

"why don't we let Keikan tell the rest of the story?" I smiled back and began "the poor girl howled her grief every night, hoping that her loved one, wherever he may be, would hear. One day, a long time after the incident, she entered a strange building that caught her eye, a voice sounded out, threatening her, she was hugged by a stranger, who she jumped away from, crying: my heart belongs to another! He stepped out of the shadows where he was standing, and said: You told me your heart belongs to me. She was so surprised! Her one and only beloved, was alive, he was recovering from his wounds in that house, the two rejoiced, they ended up living together, the world was forced to accept them, just the way they were" the little vampires' eyes drooped, they yawned and fell asleep, Kaname came in with Yuki "jeez, how can you manage to get them asleep?" they picked up the sleeping vampires and carried them away, I looked at Zero, he hugged me "that's a new story" I murmured

"it's our story" he murmured back "having to hide their love...because of the families they were born to..." I kissed him "shitau...my hunter"

"shitau" he murmured back.

* * *

**Note from the author: WAAAAA! this is the last chapteeerr! but LOL (lots of LOLs) hey? btw, when Grinch (lol when i read this to my sister, she pissed herself laughing at his name) and his gang are annoying Keikan, and she threatens to "eat" them, that means devour, like Zero does to Ichiru and Kaname does to Shizuka: Drink from them until they have no blood left and die. LOL! ZERO HINTS AT A LEMON JOKE! if you have no ides about what im talking about, when he says "please handle me" its supposed to be hinting at a lemon joke. NOW! I WANT A HUG! *chases Keikan around***

**Keikan- not going to happen!**

**Me- *chases Altair around***

**Altair- FOR THE LAST TIME NO! *jumps off the building into a barrel of hay***

**Me- *tries to hug Al Mualim***

**Altair- *grabs me by the hood and pulls me away***

**Me- *chases Zero around***

**Zero- *pulls a gun while Keikan is pissing herself laughing***

**Me- *runs away* WHY DOES NOBODY GIVE ME HUGS!**


End file.
